Moving On
by Loud and Silent
Summary: Gotham moved on to become a better place for everyone, except for a certain Caped Crusader.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Arkham Knight"

"Moving On"

* * *

Rain. It seems to never end and pours on to the streets of Gotham like tears since the events that transpired but city life continues on.

The seasons haven't been kind for Gotham. It has been a week since "that day" and the circumstances of the city return to normal. But the changes that happened throughout city has forever altered the course of Gotham's history.

. . . . . .

"How was your first museum trip son?" asked the father as he, along with his wife, heads home for the night after an enjoyable and wonderful experience at the new Gotham Science Museum.

"It was fun! I hope we can bring my sister next time, I can show her all the cool stuff that was there! The dinosaur skeletons, the cool airplanes and everything!" said the son.

"Next time sweetie, I'm sure your little sister would love her awesome big brother to show her around." said the mother.

The family was on their way home when they passed a gloomy alleyway when they were jumped by two thugs about to mug the family. The goons were average and one of them held a pistol aimed at the family.

"Alright, you know the deal with this. Give us all you got and all of us will pretend nothing happened okay?"

"Okay, okay, just please don't hurt us! Please!" said the father as he motioned to his wife to be beside him along with his son. The parents quickly started gathering their valuables.

"Hurry up! You don't want my itchy finger to suddenly slip to the trigger don't cha?"

"Hey! Think you guys can just go around mugging people huh!?" A group of random vigilantes suddenly spoke out and started to size up the goons with weapons of their own. Ranging from do it yourself weapons to small arms.

The encounter with the vigilantes' intrusion made the thugs think twice as the former outnumber them 10 to 2. Realizing their current predicament, they burst out running away from the small mob with the latter giving chase to apprehend their targets. One of the vigilantes broke off from the group to check and ensure the current well being of the family affected by the current incident.

"Are you okay sir? Did they hurt you or anything?" the vigilante asked to the father.

"Yes were fine thanks to you. Why did you help us?"

"Because someone inspired us to."

The vigilante gave the parents a metallic bat shaped symbol and glanced at the kid, who also looked at the symbol.

"Here you go kid, a little souvenir for you." giving the kid the same bat symbol.

"What is it sir?"

"Hope."

. . . . . .

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live here at GCPD where there is giant influx of volunteers ready to join in on the new self defense program initiated by newly inaugurated Mayor James Gordon."

Things haven't been the same since the Batman's identity was revealed to the public. People were stunned and curious as to see that Batman was just Bruce Wayne, a guy who devoted his entire time to fighting the crime of the city. It dawned on the people on how he spent and risked his life for the safety of the city and the people realized that in order to stop crime from rising or even exist, is to make themselves no longer the victims. To be able to stand up against the criminals and defend themselves just as the Dark Knight did to them.

"This new program is built upon the legacy of the late Bruce Wayne as identified as Batman, the multimillionaire playboy who turned out to be the man who saved this city on his own volition. People have begun connecting the evidences that made Bruce into Batman and all points to the tragic event of his parents death at the hands of criminals that has always plagued the city. We now go to one of the volunteers to express his opinion on the matter."

Vicki goes to the line that was forming and quickly gave an interview to the man who is waiting in line.

"Sir, what are your thoughts on the program and that of Bruce Wayne's actions."

"It'll help us stand up against the scumbags of this city. All I wanted was to have a crime free city just like what Bruce did as Batman."

The man then looked at the camera.

"It's time for Gotham to wake up! If we are ever going to make this city peaceful and crime free, all of us need to have the courage to rise up and fight back!"

. . . . . .

The T.V. screen flashed into black as it was turned off. Hot tempered winds blow inside the Bungalow Hut where a shaved headed man stood up from his seat to check on the coffee he was brewing. He checked the temperature and went ahead to grab a cup to pour the coffee in. As he was about to pour his coffee, he heard a sharp rap of wheels coming out from the master bedroom. A woman in wheelchair rolled out of the room accompanied with a yawn and looked at the man in front of her pour out some coffee in one of their cups.

"Morning Beautiful!"

"Morning to you too Tim."

"It's still pretty early for you to be up from bed now isn't it?"

"As much as I want to sleep all day, we went here for a reason you know." she said with a small sigh as the winds hit her face.

"Don't worry, I still haven't forgotten why we here so you drop the nagging." as Tim goes over Barbara with the cup of coffee as well as his in the other hand.

"I wasn't even nagging dummy."

"Ok ok, just trying to lighten the mood here."

"Emphasis on trying. Come on, let's go outside!" Barbara said and nudged Tim to get themselves outside of the hut into the open water in front of them.

"Ahhhh" said Tim in a relaxed tone as he was breathing in the sights, sound and smell of the beach around them.

"It's nice to have this kind of view don't you think?" Barbara asked Tim.

"Yeah it is, wish we could stay here all the time!"

"Well if we ask Bruce to extend our stay, I think he will be willing. What's the news up about him nowadays?"

"Well apart from initiating the Knightfall Protocol, he is probably still brooding and being Bruce. Have you heard the news about Gotham lately?"

"About the people fighting against the criminals this time? Yeah I heard while you were watching T.V."

"I wonder if Bruce wanted this."

"Well that remains to be seen, It's been a while since his contacted us. If anything, he would want us to enjoy this time we have because he doesn't want us to be out there fighting again."

"I guess you're right, but the least he could do is send us a notification that he is alright and such."

Tim grabbed a chair next to him and placed it beside Barbara.

"Don't worry too much Barb. Besides, You have me now to worry about."

"Like I would worry that much" Barbara said followed by a small giggle from her.

Tim gently touched her left hand that was placed on the wheelchair with his right hand, admiring the ring he bought for her on the day of their wedding. Both looked at each other with wonder and content at the peaceful life they finally had and looked at the sunrise that was rising in the distance.

* * *

AN: I'm Back and I am not dead yet! New story for all the Arkham players out there! This is my re imagining of what should have been the end for Batman: Arkham Knight and was inspired by a comment I saw somewhere on Reddit or YouTube. (Shoutout to that guy/girl/apache helicopter)

I will be creating at least 2 or 3 more chapters to show my own "closure" for the game! I will also change the rating along the line due to smut stuff later (If you're into it :D) I will resume my work on the next chapters and tell me what you think of this epilogue for the game by posting a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Arkham Knight"

"Moving On" Part 2

* * *

The days went by and it all felt reminiscent of a past that haunted Bruce eternally. He seemed convinced of the idea that the people of Gotham would realize their predicament and what would it all turn out to be in the end. Life booming within the streets and at the same time, spirit and the sense of safety beaming from within the now ever steady and strong souls of Gotham. It wasn't his wish for things to become like this but for the better part of his own morality, it never really gave him closure. A sense of instilling fear to the hearts of his enemies still lingered within him and never dying out. Despite finally locking up his greatest foes, going so far as to psychologically combat and defeat the Joker in his psyche, 'closure' was far from his grasp.

It was chilly in Gotham. 2 weeks have passed and despite the cold weather, the ambiance and decadence of the city remains vigilant in its chase to fulfil the justice it deserves. The streets almost beckons the anyone to disturb the peace it has slowly achieved for the days where criminals still remain rampant, and only to be stopped by courageous and willing citizens striving freedom from strife.

Bruce suddenly tried to find the urge to put whatever in his mind now to a more tranquil train of thought rather than walking with the intent to use his fists and wits, to stop anything that may turn out worse to the things that has happened.

Walking the streets and feeling the crowd, Bruce went ahead towards a hotel. Seeing that most of his time is now relegated towards advising how Wayne Enterprises still operates under his friend Lucius, there are three things that still felt that needed to be done for him. Visiting the new place where the Gotham Police now keeps the villains he locked up and carefully observe them from a distance. To be able to free them from their vices and analyze their predicament instead of just beating them to a pulp and leaving them without giving any sort of counselling in his own way was a thought that was necessary for him to look into. In more ways than none, he was responsible for all of them and puts the blame on himself more than anything. But sometimes the damage has already been done and nothing could be done to help them. It's a consideration that has him thinking for awhile and will come to a conclusion sooner or later.

Another part that has been on Bruce's mind is the heir of the mantle. Their seems to be only one candidate for the title and Azrael seems to be the one candidate to become the silent guardian of Gotham should it fall. But Azrael still has to deal with the Order that has brainwashed him and make them pay for their lies and deceit. In a way, Bruce was proud of him for realizing the truth and fight for it. And then there's Jason, or the Red Hood as reports say. Bruce was relieved to see Jason coming back to his senses but dreads the latter's use of killing. But seeing the fault in Batman's flawed moral code of no killing made Bruce realize that it only ended up in a state of insanity. A roller coaster of death, pain and tragedy that has plagued Gotham for a long time. It is a fault that he has to accept and let go, to see that the death of someone is, at times, necessary.

And the last part, is how his future will end up. Everyone in the world now knows of the death of Bruce as the Batman, and yet to realize he has no other major purpose to fulfil. What will become of him in the end still remains to be seen and seclusion from the people close to him makes him feel as void of sadness and grief. He made the sacrifice and cost him his purpose.

Bruce went ahead and got his hotel keys from the front desk. His disguise seemed to work well being a tech he had made for the event of Knightfall. Opening the doors made a slight draft of wind resonate around the room. It has simple enough as a room to hunker down. It had a window that gave a slight view of Gotham's skyline. He went ahead and removed his digital mask and fixed himself some hot tea. Grabbing a chair, he placed near the windows and sat looking at his surroundings.

After checking his things, his mind wandered on the thought of moving on from Gotham. He no longer had much reason to stay here yet there is still one other thing that's his heart to stay a little while longer.

He isn't denying the fact that he wanted to see Selina again. His notion to keep rejecting her advances was an understatement and regretted doing it to her. He has heard news of her in sabotaging a factory which he knew where the Riddler was making his toys. Her way of seeking revenge seemed nice enough to involve stealing from the Riddler and she was just doing what she knows best.

It was up to Bruce to find her and, for his sake, give himself the needed closure from all this and leave any further decision to Selina. He owes it to her that much on how he will confront his life from now on.

. . . . . .

It's been weeks since Bruce's suicide. Selina cannot get the fact that he would just do that all of a sudden. Not even a goodbye despite knowing his mannerisms and nature. It made her feel wasted and empty to know that the thrills and excitement, and dare she think about, love all gone and it withered within her like thorns; and it didn't end there for her as the friends she also cared about disappeared. An example would be Ivy; they weren't on good terms most of the time and constantly bicker with one another but when she heard the news that the reason Gotham was saved was because of her and the sacrifice she made. Selina doesn't show much emotion on loss but when she's alone, it takes a toll on her and breaks down. A side of her so rare that she dares not to show such emotions to anyone, even with close friends and especially her enemies.

She now has the resources and currency to do anything but still didn't fill her with emptiness. Being a professional thief didn't help her in believing in morality as it is shunned in this kind of business. If anything, she knows that a cold hearted bitch would best describe her; she hated herself for knowing that she rightfully deserves that title. It gave her pain in her heart and to see herself as someone who is uncaring for others despite trying to be the better person. She thinks of Holly and how she tries to care for the latter by giving her a better life. Maybe all she needs is redemption or closure to the crimes she has committed, knowing that another side of her disregards principles in her line of work.

Confused, agitated and empty, she gets up from her bed and proceeds to open the window adjacent to her. Cold winds blow through the afternoon mist. It reminds her how she has changed. What made her into the person she is now? Was it greed, or desperation? Maybe both as cutting it out on a white collar job bored her to death and needed thrill in her life.

What was her excuse?

With a heavy sigh, she went out of her room. The apartment she was staying at was modest and clean. She rented it for awhile seeing as there isn't an immediate threat to her in any way. She was free to do what she wanted really but seeing Gotham change thanks to Bruce's sacrifice must have impacted her to stay. To see the people, taking into their own hands, deliver justice. It just made her more annoyed to the fact she can't burglarize other people now.

She went to the kitchen to prepare a small snack and ponder on what her next step would be. Holly would come into mind, and supporting her would be the decision she would take into heart.

She went ahead and grabbed the handle of the fridge and opened it to grab some cookies and milk. Maybe living with the persona she created affected her eating habits hasn't rubbed of yet. She placed it at the bar like counter top next to the kitchen and once again let herself be lost to another train of thought. Just as she was about to think of more ways to belittle her soul and eat another cookie, a knock came through the door.

"Delivery!" a man said outside her door.

Being suspicious never hurt her especially since Riddler kidnapped her under false pretences, she grabbed her whip just in case and immediately looked through the door viewer.

The man seemed to be just your average mailman, with no visible marks that would indicate ill intent on her. She opened the door just enough for her face to peek at the man.

"Thanks, I'll be having that now."

"Yes ma'am. Here you go, and have nice after-" The door was shut immediately after handing her the mail. The man just shrugged off the encounter and went on his way.

Selina looked at the blank envelope that was addressed to her. It dawned on her on whether or not someone was after her and began processing any notions on who would come after her. Having no other choice on the matter, she opened the envelope only to discover a short letter.

"Meet me at Gotham Clocktower." was the only words written on the paper.

* * *

AN: This chapter revolves on what I perceive to be Bruce and Selina's thoughts with each other, themselves and their surroundings.

I will make the last chapter which focuses between them and their interaction with one another and I will probably delve into raunchy scenes for this.

Let me know what you think of this new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Arkham Knight"

"Moving On" Part 3

* * *

"Who gave me this?" is a question that has been on Selina's mind ever since she got the letter. She went ahead and prepared herself for the worst in a situation like this and it hasn't been easy for her to say the least due to a certain encounter with someone who has a knack at giving puzzles.

In any case, she needs to get to the bottom of this and identify the sender. She dressed herself in normal civilian clothing as going and gallivanting around in a catsuit in Gotham would mean attracting attention to herself in an already hostile and vigilant environment against criminals. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck, a long black overcoat, tight jeans and gray boots with self defence weapons like her trusty whip under the coat.

Exiting her apartment building, everything seems normal. People walking the streets safely and reduced numbers of crime and poverty. Walking the streets finally felt safe but the question still remains on who is after her. The more she becomes curious, the more it made her feel tense in this kind of moments. If anything, she hopes to be done with this as soon as possible and move out. It would be dangerous for her to stay her any longer as it is.

Arriving at the Clocktower, no one seems to stand out in the area. It gave her more to be wary of her surroundings and be more observant on who is out for her. She perched herself in a nearby alleyway and watch out for anything out of the ordinary while thinking of other possible variables on her meet up. It could be the allies of Bruce like Robin or Nightwing but the possibility for them to show up is bare as no sightings of these vigilantes ever since Bruce's death. She leans on a nearby wall and look at the tower waiting for a response.

. . . . . .

Standing there provided Bruce with an uneasy feeling and it didn't help him much. Looking at her and showing himself to her was a mistake he will make. Deep down inside, he should have just left things the way they are but thinking about himself and being selfish one more time should be the last wish he'd ever make. Bruce was disguised enough with the face mask he has but went ahead and wrapped a scarf around his face to just to be safe. He wore a navy long coat, black dress shirt, black jeans and boots. Passing enough to look normal and not stand out was an understatement for him. With a heavy sigh, he approached her carefully. She noticed quickly of his movements prompting her to guard herself from him. He felt guilty having to do this but it's a decision he has to stick with.

"Hello Selina."

"Are you the one who contacted me?"

"Follow me inside."

"Hold on, you're not leading me anywhere without telling me who you are."

"I will, but I can only do it if we go inside."

Selina knows that it can be a trap but decides to go ahead and cooperate. She's more prepared to catch him quickly if things go awry and turn for the worse for her.

"Alright." she said with a hint of disdain.

. . . . . .

Both of them went ahead inside the tower. He closed the doors behind them and quickly made his way towards the elevator to access the upper room in the tower. Selina followed suit with her senses pointed directly towards the strange man in front of her, never loosening her grip on the whip she nonchalantly hid. Entering the elevator felt strange to her. Not because she is alone with this strange man but because of what she hopes to find out. Will it inflict her harm or will it show a nuance of emotions that should have tied her down. Either way, she wasn't going to let anything happen to her right now and her best bet is to get over this.

As the elevator almost reached the topmost floor, Selina went ahead and lashed out her whip to the guys neck. It felt necessary for her and not to make the same mistakes she already made for herself.

"Ughh . . . Wh . . Why?" the man said while trying to ease himself of the whip around his neck clutching it.

"I don't trust you enough with what you're trying to play at. I'm not the type of girl you can just play and lead on. So be a good boy and move along."

Both of them exited the elevator and approached the room which had the clock tower's multiple faces in front of them. Selina observed the surroundings they were in and was confused to see what was in front of her. The place was furbished and clean and had multiple decorations around them. A couch on the left side behind a couple of bookshelves littered across the entire room. Multiple books and other possessions spread the area with more belongings in each corner of the room complete with computers, lamps, shelves, picture frames etc. scattered with the rooms design of that of normal gothic design. And to top it all off, a faint womanly scent lingered the room much to her surprise.

"So why'd you bring me here? I'd half expected to have a fight on my hands about now." said Selina while still gripping her whip still connected towards the man expecting some resistance.

"I didn't bring you here to hurt you but . . too . . explain myself." said the man easing himself with his hands in the air showing that he is giving himself up wholeheartedly and at the same time taking a knee.

"Is there a catch to all of this?"

"No."

"I still feel like all of this is a trap for me."

"It isn't and I would like to, again, explain myself."

"Alright, a few minutes then." Selina said and quickly retracted her whip from his neck so as to clarify the statements he's about to make.

The man then stood up and dusting himself and rubbing his neck for the previous action and gave out a hefty sigh.

. . . . . .

What was about to happen could go either way for Bruce. He's not too sure what Selina would do to him and can be random for her emotions. But deep down, he has to face it for his sake and maybe even for the sake of her.

Slowly, he once again put his arms in the air to show no signs of aggression and with one hand, pushed a button on his neck. A shimmer of digital displays surrounded his face and showed a balaclava face mask. He then removed his scarf slowly and dropped it on the floor. Every sweat of his being now coming as he looks down onto the floor and gradually removes the face mask and repeated the action from the scarf.

It didn't register into him what was going in her head. She gave this face that seemed irritated and shocked but gave an almost blank and unreadable face that he can't seem to understand. Suddenly, she moved towards him slowly but with a cautious group of steps in her approach. Raising her arms indicated a physical and violent action towards him but then she placed her hands gently to his face and cupped his cheeks. Bruce looked at her and was taken aback by the sight before him. Small droplets of tears began trickling down her face like sweat; softly putting her hands at his broad shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked away from his eyes and placed her head at his chest. To see a non aggressive response confused him to certain degree but moreover just made him feel at peace.

"You could have gave me a heads up . . . . idiot." Selina said.

It didn't matter to them anymore. Seeing each other again, face to face with no more costumes and personas to deal with, gave them something nothing in this world would change. The feelings they had for each other erupted and overflowed as Bruce grabbed Selina's hips and buried his face on her sweet scented hair. Embracing each other was another level of passion that help eased the pain both of them went through.

Selina has something going for her as she looked up to Bruce once more. She thought of how ironic it is for her to fall for someone but let herself emancipate the feelings she held that was locked deep inside her. It felt like a joyous liberation to be sensed and felt from her usual cold outlook and see beauty before her. Bruce slowly let her ease up from his grasp and put his hands on her cheek to wipe away the streaks from her face.

"Do you still want me to explain?" He said to her.

"Okay." she said with a small sigh to indicate her willingness to know a little more as to what happened.

Both of them walked towards the couch that was behind Bruce and sat next to each other as a calm silence immersed the room around them.

"What is this place?" she said as curious cat would do.

"A base of sorts to someone I trust to keep the city checked."

"I sense a feminine touch here. Care to elaborate."

"It's for Oracle, more commonly known as Batgirl."

"Now it makes sense."

"Selina, the story I'm about to tell is a little long."

"Bruce, relax." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I have nothing but time right now."

Selina gave him a face that felt assurance and trust. Ironic for him now to see trust from a thief. With a heavy sigh, he went ahead and explained himself the events that happened in the past.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long update! I was caught up with a couple of novels I recently read (Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and I'll be Right There) by Haruki Murakami and Kyung Sook Shin respectively and the anime film (Your Name - Kimi no Na Wa) which were all amazing to me really.

I will post the last chapter as soon and it's where I actually think of putting the raunchy scenes if my mind puts it right.

Happy Reading!


End file.
